Tony Soprano
Tony Soprano was the son of Capo Johnny Boy Soprano and his psychologically abusive wife Livia Johnny was not much better than Livia as he did little to shield Tony from mob life Tony once saw Johnny cut a man,s finger off in order to collect a debt when Johnny discovered this he only expressed pride in Tony for not running but no concern for his son,s emotional well being Tony attended high school with Artie Bucco and Davy Scatino both of who he remained friends with much later in life . In his youth Tony was close with his cousin Tony Blundetto and they plotted a hijacking together Tony had a panic attack due to an argument with Livia and Blundetto was arrested which was a source of guilt for Tony much later in life Tony attended university for a semester and a half before dropping out to pursue a life of Crime with the unofficial crew of his friends Jackie Aprile Ralphie Cifaretto and Silvio Dante. Tony and Jackie gained noteritoy with in the family after Robbing Feech Lamanna,s card game following Johnny,s death his crew members Paulie Gualtieri and Big Pussy Bophenseiro both passed on their incredibly fickle loyalty to Tony Silvio also joined the crew as one of the few trustworthy and reliable mobsters in the organization by 1999 Tony was married to his high school sweetheart Carmela who he was serially unfaithful toand they had two children AJ and meadow together both of who Tony was fiercely protective of. In the aftermath of Ecroil Dimeo being sent to prison for life Jackie became boss of the family and entrusted much of the important tasks to Tony earning much jealousy from Tony,s uncle Junior Tony learned from Silvio of Junior's plans to Whack Little Pussy Malanga at Artie,s restaurantVesuvio in order to protect Artie,s business Tony had Silvio detonate an explosion at Vesuvio allowing Artie to claim the insurance money igniting a feud between Tony and Junior around this time Tony began attending therapy sessions with Jennifer Melfi in which he,s often throw temper tauntrums another disagreement between Tony and Junior arisead when Tony,s protoge Christopher Moltisanti began hijacking trucks Junior was hired to Protect culminating in the death of Christopher,s friend Brendan Filone however Tony was able to find a peaceful solution by making Junior boss of the family while running things behind his uncle,s back . FBI agents Dwight Harris and Frank Grasso came to Tony,s house but didn,t find anything as Tony had hidden his guns in Livia,s nursing Home while Tony acted hostile he later developed a friendly rapport with Agent Harris . Tony Artie and Silvio were all upset about Don Hauser the coach of their daughter,s soccer team was leaving Tony tried to bribe him by sending Paulie round to Hauser,s house with a fifty inch tv when this didn,t work Tony tried his usual method of intimidation by having Christopher steal and return Hauser,s dog upon learning Hauser had slept with his student Ally Vandermeed Tony regretted his actions and agreed with Silvio they should murder Hauser in retaliation however after persuasion from Melfi and Artie Tony canceled the hit arriving home drunkenly bragging to Carmela and an eavesdropping Meadow that he didn't hurt nobody as Tony took satisfaction in knowing he did the right thing. Tony was informed by Makazian a dirty cop on his payroll that Pussy was a rat a claim Tony was skeptical of due to Tony,s lifelong friendship with Pussy he ordered Paulie to investigate but Paulie was not authorized to Kill Pussy unless he saw a wire Pussy then went into hiding furthering Suspicions. In revenge for being put in a nursing home Livia Manipulated Junior into ordering a hit on her own Son by persuading Junior a plot was forming against him Junior used Tony,s therapy to Justify the hit and make sure no one objected to it . Tony went to Melfi telling her to leave town for her own safety expressing genuine concern for her matter this Tony took out those loyal to Junior such as Mikey Palmice and Chucky Signore However Junior was arrested before a hit could be carried out on him . Pussy returned telling Tony he was away for back treatment Tony decided to give Pussy the benefit of the doubt but was still more Cautious over what he disclosed to Him . Tony showed cunning by hiring Reverend James Jr to protest against Jack Massarone,s racist policies so Massarone would hire Tony to stop them and he could split the profits with James Jr a plan which Worked perfectly. soon after covering up his sister Janice,s murder of her boyfriend Richie Aprile Tony confirmed his suspicions about Pussy took him on a boat ride with Silvio and Paulie who then executed him the guilt of this killing weighed heavily on Tony and he seemed to become more angry and ruthless following Pussy,s death. Category:Tragic Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mobster Category:Protective Category:Parents Category:Murderer